One of the problems associated with curtain supports, particularly for shower curtains, has to do with keeping the side of the curtain snugly against the wall so as to prevent or reduce the hazard of the escape of water from within the shower stall. The usual rod support for shower curtains comprises a base, hub, or finial which anchors the end of the rod to the wall. The rod then carries supporting rings located along the rod away from the base and from the wall. With such an arrangement the rings tend to slide along the rod leaving a gap between the curtain and the wall, and even when they are pushed toward the wall, the rod supporting hub or finial prevents them from moving into close abutment with the wall. It is, of course, possible to provide a tie-back arrangement such as a perforated, depending flange adapted to receive a curtain carrier adjacent to the wall, at the upper side edge of the curtain as is employed in numerous prior art drapery brackets, but such arrangements are not well suited for use with plain cylindrical shower curtain rods and shower curtains which are supported by rings which slide on the rod, because such tie-back arrangements are located below the rod and cannot support the end ring at the same height as the rings on the rod. This gives the final ring a lower position and is consequently unsightly. As a result, plain cylindrical shower curtain rods are normally sold without any provision for holding the upper end of the curtain edge closely adjacent to the wall of the shower stall.